Masquerade
Pack Name: Masquerade *'Spirit Name': Fantasia *'Spirit Nature': Wisdom *'Spirit Type': Chimera *'Creation Date': 07-2008 *'Departure Date': 09-2009 *'Members': ::* Stacey (Alpha) - Left Sept 2009 ::* Kenneth (Beta) ::* Coriander - Died July 2009 ::* Melodie Spirit Desc: `She was the mother of Chimaera who breathed raging fire, a creature fearful, great, swift-footed and strong, who had three heads, one of a grim-eyed lion; in her hinderpart, a dragon; and in her middle, a goat, breathing forth a fearful blast of blazing fire.` Such is the manifestation of Chimera in this Jaggling totem of the pack, Masquerade. Each of the three heads of the spirit act both separately and as one. The lion head sits on the right, framed by an impressive golden mane highlighted with streaks of blonde that make the fur shimmer with a noble courage, strong and masculine. The goat's head to the left is imbued with a sense of virtuous patience, wisdom, and femininity from muzzle to long and curving horns spiraling back from the sides of its brow. Finally the third dragon's head, rising from the back in a tail-like appendage, spined and serpentine, holds in its piercing reptilian gaze an air of fantastical mystery and wonder. The three heads sit upon a leonine torso with caprine hind, both lithe and agile, accentuated by a scaled pattern shining just beneath the fur like a panther's hidden spots. When the spirit speaks, its three voices meld into one representative trinity. Notes: The pack was formed for the purposes of being a Wisdom pack. Each member sought to act and be as an example to others, to lead by wisdom. Through this philosophy, they believed that through Wisdom would come on its footsteps Glory and Honor. The pack's territory incorporated the eastern side of Wolf Woods National Park, where the Blue Mountains range extended down to a small Glade known as Mountain Bowl and a large plateau formed the pack's lookout. Their den base was located at the roots of a large, old black cottonwood tree known as the Tree of Peace. The Tree of Peace was dubbed so as the pack members took weapons and hung them upon the branches as reminders of the peace they fought for. Their territory included the protection of the kin wolves in Mountain Bowl, and Masquerade became somewhat further involved when Melodie became pregnant through one of the wolves there. She birthed a litter of four lupus pups (3 females and 1 male) in late spring 2009; the second sister was Baptised as a Black Fury Ragabash. In July 2009, Coriander was killed in the Umbra when she, Isabel and Jason attempted to save a Panther-spirit in distress against multiple pattern spiders. Her death made a large impact upon the pack. In Sept 2009, Stacey received a series of visions from Chimera and left the pack and the sept to fulfill what she believed was the eradication of the last remnants of Carnage's influence. After the leaving of the pack alpha, Kenneth decided it was time for the pack to disperse. Category:Past Packs